Kouga's True Love Found
by Groping-Monk
Summary: Kagome and the gang meet up with one off inuyasha's old friends while he out getting fire wood and when he gets back hes in for a big surprise and what will happen when koga shows up and sees this beautiful wolf demon ..who will he choose to be with kagom
1. Chapter 1

Kouga's True Love Chapter Once...Found   
  
"So explain who you are and why your here if you dont mind" Miroku said looking at the demon sitting across from him. "My name is keiarla, my father is-was the lord of the northern lands-" "Soyour a princess?" shippo asked cutting her off "Yes, he was a ful-blooded wolf demon and my mother umm.. she was princess of the heavens, beautiful beyond compar-" "I see where you get your looks from" Miroku said with and devilish grin only too be smacked over the head with sango's giant weapon. Keiarla blushed deep red then continued,"They were both killed by an evil demoned named naraku and i have vowed to avenge my parents murder him in cold blood even if it mean killing myself in the process." "We should have known it was naraku." Kagome said looking down at the ground. "You know Naraku?"the wolf demon asked suprize in her tone. "Yes" Kagome answered. So kagome, miroku, shippo, and sango sat down to explain how Naraku was thier enemy and how it was that all of them had joined together. "So naraku has betrayed all of you to make the jewel more evil?"Keiarla asked "Yea something like that" Kagome answered her thoughts seemed to trail off leeding somewhere unknown to the rest of the group, which had all of the others worried. "I wonder where inuyasha is.." Kagome stated looking into the trees. At that very moment a russling in the bushes could be heard. miroku and sango stood up ready for a fight. "Cool it guys its just me" Inuyasha said stepping out of the bushes. Miroku and Sango sat back down and kagome looked relived. "Inuyasha?" keiarla looked almost as if she had been struck by lighting. "keiarla is that you?"inuyasha asked looking a little more shocked then her. "Yes,inuyasha, its me where have you been all this time, oh nevermind your friend here filled me in about what happened between you and kikyo" keiarla answered her own question and ran up to inuyasha giving him a huge hug almost knocking him down. kagome looked hurt and a bit shocked "Did i miss something?" miroku asked "You know her inuyasha?" sango asked. "Yea her dad and my dad were like best friends until my father was killed. Shes like the little sister i never had." Inuyasha smiled (scary) 


	2. Authors note

Authors Note  
  
I no the the chapter was short...but I couldn't think so the next chapter will be a page or two ok. So plz don't be mad! 


	3. Kouga's True Love Chapter 2 Koga

Kouga's True Love Chapter 2 - Koga "Why are you here keiarla" inuyasha asked. inuyasha asked Kagome and the other sat down to explain why she was there and why she was had come to hate naraku. Suddenly kagome jumped up. "jewel shards coming this way .fast" keiarla started to feel a lil dizzy but she just blew it off. A tornado came smashing though the trees. It was koga as if he needs an introduction. It seemed as if he didn't even see kagome although that was what lead him there, her sent, but he didn't even notice her for all he saw was the teenage wolf demon that stood about 5'5 with long black hair with white tips and a long white tail with a black tip wearing a short white fur mini skirt with watching leg bands, arm bands, and a head band (like koga's). "Who are you?" koga asked still in a daze. "I'm kei-" she was cut off by a very. very angry inuyasha. "Why does she have to tell you? oh what happened to kagome i thought you 'loved' her, is she not good enough for you anymore you asshole how dare you even think that my kagome is less of a woman than her i'm going to fuckin' rip your hea-" "Inyasha sit!!!" kagome cut inuyasha off and the ground did inuyasha's face meet.after inuyasha was up and on him feet once more koga explained. "Inuyashai have relized that kagome was not meant for me , she will never love me even if i kill you she would hate me for that ,she loves you inuyasha and i have relized that i dont love her like i thought, and now i see that i am no match for you in her heart ...she is yours to love"koga explained in a tone that was neither happy or sad kindof in the middle. "So who is she?" koga asked and everyone but inuyasha keiarla and koga fell anime style."My name is keiarla and i am pleased to meet you" keiarla answered stepping up to koga not giving inuyasha a chance to speak. "My name is koga and i am lead of the wolf tribe in these mountains" koga smiled. "Keiarla aren't you going to tell him that you are the princess of the northern land and princessof...muffled sounds.."Keiarla had covered inuyasha mouth with her hand before inuyasha could speak the rest of the truth to koga then wispered in his ear.. "Inuyasha, if he knows that i am princess of the heavens he'll know that i'm a dark angel...angelic hanyou ..half demon half angel what ever so shut up i dont what him to find that out.." "So" inuyasha replied out load. "So ..just shut up okay!!"keiarla yelled. "Hump fine it dont really concrern me anyway"inuyasha shot back. keiarla rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly the weird sickness and dizziness washed over her body again. It was her time of the month to turn angel. i cant let koga see me as an angeli just cant but i feel soo weak i cant move i dont have the strenghtshe thought to her self as she pasted out and fell to the ground or at lest she would have if koga hadn't caugh her. Read and Reveiw!!!! Tell me what you think should happen!!! author's notes: there are more chapter's to come belive me it took me forever to write this is chapter #2 and i dont know how many they'll be yet buti know there more read and reveiw!!!!!! 


End file.
